21 Years Later
by Cocoabean07
Summary: 21 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, trouble is brewing with the 13 year old Rose, who just happens to be the victim of a bully, but why her? With the help of friends and family, Rose learns to take a stand, and maybe help prove a man in Azkaban innocent along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope to update every weekend, but I can't promise anything. If you have any ideas for the story please leave a comment. Note: This takes place 21 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. By the way, the first part of this was written by my friend. I hope you enjoy reading! Despite my wishes, I don't own Harry Potter, the brilliant Jo Rowling does.**

 _Chapter 1. Flying Food_

"They're here!" called Ginny Potter from the kitchen as the rest of her family walked down the stairs

"Okay let's see," Ginny muttered to herself as she walked into the living room, "Harry, Lily, Albus… where's James?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" cried James as he jumped out of his school trunk like Tarzan.

"James Sirius Potter! Get out of that trunk! Everyone will be here any minute!" said Ginny as she levitated James out of the trunk with a flick of her wand.

"Ding-Dong" the doorbell rang. "Alright, now that everybody is here, Lily will you please go get the door?" Ginny asked, putting her wand back in her coat pocket.

"Yes mum." Lily replied as she skipped over to the door to greet the family. She turned the door handle and quickly flung open the door.

"Hey everyone! Happy Hogwarts Day" Luna Scamander exclaimed. The date was May 2nd, the anniversary of the historic Battle of Hogwarts. The children had the week off school, and everyone, even Draco and his son Scorpius (who were running late, to no one's surprise) we're invited to dinner at the Potters.

"Hey! What's up little twins!" greeted James to Luna's sons Lorcan and Lysander, aka pranksters in training. Everyone greeted everyone and sat down to talk.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lorcan and Lysander ran to answer it. It was Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley and their children Hugo and his older sister Rose. Next to them was Teddy Lupin, who was always welcome at the Potters. Behind Teddy was Draco and Scorpius. Scorpius followed closely behind his dad as they all made their way inside. The room smelled of Roast Turkey and Spaghetti, and a hint of Ginny's homemade chocolate chip cookies that everyone eagerly awaited.

Once everyone had hung up their coats and the tables had been set (The children got their own separate table), they all sat down to eat.

"This looks delicious!" said Luna happily. She never had anything bad to say about the Potters, or anyone for that matter. She did have her opinions, but mostly kept them to herself.

"Ginny's the cook in the house." Harry replied "Last time I cooked dinner I nearly set the house on fire."

The adults went on discussing recent articles in the Daily Prophet, which reported a muggle in Australia claiming to have spotted a flock of dragons flying over the Indian Ocean.

Meanwhile at the children's table, Lorcan and Lysander had begun a food fight and we're currently aiming a spoonful of mashed potatoes at the Potters cat, which was curled up on a soft blanket in the corner. James cheered them on, he didn't like that cat very much, It always scratched him when he was little. Rose gave the three of them a look of disgust and returned to eating her food. Hugo, who was reading a book in his lap was to immersed in his story to notice a loud yowl from the cat as a spoonful of mashed potatoes hit him on his grey fur. But the noise did grab the unwanted attention of Harry at the dinner table.

"What on earth are you three doing?!" Harry asked in shock as his mash-potato covered cat hid, shaking, underneath Harry's chair.

"We only wanted to see if the potatoes would stick to the cat." replied Lysander

"Yeah! It was James who gave us the idea!" Lorcan added, pointing a finger at James, who looked up to see his dad's disapproving eyes.

"James." said Harry harshly, "Go to your room. Now"

"But dad!" James pleaded.

"Harry." Ginny said calming Harry. She had been listening to their conversation. Ginny put an arm around her husband.

"Alright, you can stay, but no dessert, and if I see anymore flying food, you're grounded for a week." Harry said sternly. James knew he had been let off the hook, and decided to obey his father for once in his life.

Harry and Ginny turned back to their dinner, and James let out a breath and folded his arms. He glared down at his vegetables in disgust. He wished he was back at Hogwarts where he could eat whatever he wanted, without his parents nagging him to eat his vegetables.

Scorpius on the other hand was enjoying his dinner. He didn't get many home cooked meals at the Malfoys, and always prefered Hogwarts over his home. Since his mother Astoria had died, Draco had been depressed, and tended to spend more time focused on his paperwork, than his son, which left Scorpius, an only child, to keep himself busy, often proving to be a difficult task for Scorpius.

Once he had come to Hogwarts though, he spent a great deal of time with Albus, a fellow Slytherin, and Albus's cousin Rose, who belonged to Gryffindor. Scorpius had taken a liking to Rose very early on, but when Albus questioned him about it, he denied, for he wasn't quite ready for anyone to know just yet. But that didn't stop Albus from painfully elbowing him in the side when he glanced over at Rose.

Rose was a very impeccable girl with long wavy hair, flaming red, like every other Weasley, and warm brown eyes like her mum. Tonight she was wearing a long, silky, dark green dress that fit her like a glove. She was thankful that she wasn't sitting next to Lorcan and Lysander who were now making a mess of spaghetti sauce while abandoning their fork and eating the pasta like finger food.

All of a sudden, Lysander accidentally shot a glob of spaghetti sauce into the air, which hurled across the table and onto Roses cheek.

"Will you two please stop behaving like pigs!" Rose demanded.

"We're sorry Rose" replied Lysander guiltily

"It was an accident!" Lorcan added innocently.

"It's okay," said Rose "just don't let it happen again." She knew they were young and so she easily forgave them.

Scorpius took notice of the situation and helped Rose to wipe the spaghetti sauce off her face.

"Thanks." Rose chuckled, and slightly blushed.

"No problem." Scorpius responded. Albus gave Scorpius a sly smile that was thankfully unseen by Rose, who went back to politely eating her spaghetti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter begins a few days after the dinner party in Chapter 1. If you have any ideas for the story please comment. I'll try to post a new chapter every weekend, but I can't promise anything. Sorry this chapters so short. I was going to upload this on Friday, but I finished early. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2. A Letter From Audrey_

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" called Lily in the front, as the Potters raced through Kings Cross towards Platform 9 ¾. When they reached the brick barrier, Ginny took Lily by the hand and lead her through the wall onto the platform. Harry, Albus, and James followed closely behind. Once on the platform, they caught sight of Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. The children ran to greet each other as the parents took hold of the kids school trunks and helped lifted them onto the Hogwarts Express.

Just then, a whistle blew, signaling the students to board the train. A flood of students came rushing through the door of the train, while others hung back a moment to say goodbye to their loved ones. After everyone had said their goodbyes, and all the students were aboard, it began to roll out of the station. Outside parents waved goodbye as the train rounded the corner and built up speed with every turn of the wheels. Inside, groups of students shuffled into compartments. Albus and Rose went on a search for Scorpius as they made their way down a narrow hallway all the way to the last compartment in that train car. They found him alone with a book titled Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and a box of Fizzing Whizbees lying open next to him, his favorite wizard treat. Albus and Rose took the seats across from Scorpius, and shut the compartment door.

Albus instantly set his eyes on Scorpius's Fizzing Whizbees.

"Can I have one?" he asked.

"Sure." Scorpius responded, tossing the box to Albus. Albus popped one into his mouth and reached a hand into his school bag and pulled out a clipping from the Daily Prophet.

"Did you guys hear about the Muggle in Australia that spotted the Hungarian Horntail?" Albus questioned, holding up the Article to show Scorpius.

"Yeah. It's pretty rare to find a dragon flying about Australia. I heard the dragon breeder got into a lot of trouble with the ministry. Anyways, are either of you going to try out for the Quidditch teams?" Scorpius asked, changing the discussion to something he knew Rose would be interested in.

"I won't. You know I won't. I'm a lousy flyer, not near as good as James anyways." Albus answered, before Rose had a chance to speak.

"Oh shut up!" Rose retorted "You know you fly perfectly well, and I'm sick of listening to you bring yourself down. I'm trying out anyway. I'm so excited to get to go back out on the Quidditch Pitch." The Quidditch Pitch was like a second home to Rose. It was easily her favorite thing about Hogwarts. Rose had made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser every time since first year. This year though, was her first year as Captain. She was one of the youngest Quidditch Captains Hogwarts had ever seen, at thirteen-going-on-fourteen years old.

"Did you hear that Lorcan and Lysander are going to try out for the team? Most first years don't make the team, but I have faith in them." Scorpius announced, much to Rose's delight.

"Really?" Rose beamed. "Oh I can't wait to see them play! They both have so much energy, they would make excellent chasers!" She was very fond of the twins, despite the spaghetti sauce mishap at the dinner party.

Scorpius and Rose went on discussing the Quidditch teams and which team they thought was going to win the Quidditch Cup. Albus listened attentively to his two friends. Until about an hour later, mid-conversation, when there came a knock on the compartment door. Rose got up to open it. She assumed it was the Trolley lady, but it wasn't. It was a tough, stone-faced looking girl with dark green eyes, which matched her green Slytherin tie, and messy short brown hair.

"Hey, you're Audrey, aren't you? Pansy Parkinson's daughter." Scorpius inquired from behind Rose as he spotted the girl in the doorway. Instead of answering, the girl held out a small, envelope.

"This is for you." she said to Rose, shoving the paper at her chest, giving her a cold stare. Rose took the paper. The two stood for a moment in the doorway exchanging malevolent glares. After a moment, Rose spoke up.

"Goodbye Audrey." Rose said in a bitter tone, wishing for Audrey to leave as soon as possible. Without a final word, Audrey turned on her heel and walked back down the narrow hall. Rose slid the compartment door shut, and sat back down, shoving the envelope inside her book bag. She didn't bother reading the letter from Audrey, for she already had an idea of what was inside, and besides, she didn't want Albus or Scorpius to read it. She didn't need them to get involved with Audrey.

"What was that?" Albus asked in confusion. Scorpius leaned in, to hear Roses explanation for why she was talking to bully like Audrey Parkinson.

"Nothing… It's Nothing. I wonder how much longer until we're at Hogwarts." Rose tried to change the subject without raising any suspicion from Scorpius and Albus. She didn't want to worry them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter begins just a few hours after the end of Chapter 2. I'm so so so sorry I haven't been posting. (Writers Block) I know, excuses, excuses. Anyways, here's the long awaited update. Please review, or comment if you have any ideas for the story. Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3. Questions and Answers_

"Asking me every five minutes is not going to help your case." Rose responded to Albus's constant inquiry. Albus hesitated, but decided to cease his constant questions to Rose about the envelope from Audrey. Scorpius had been just as curious as Albus but decided against pestering Rose.

Students chatted away as they entered the Great Hall. McGonagall, the Headmistress motioned for the students to take seats at their house tables. Seeing as Rose was in a different house than the boys, the trio had to split up.

Rose had been acting strangely quiet since that run-in with Audrey on the train. Scorpius had taken no time to notice her change in attitude, and he felt uneasy leaving Rose without knowing what was wrong.

"Promise me you'll tell me if Audrey is bothering you?" Scorpius asked genuinely concerned.

"I promise." Said Rose plainley. That wasn't completely the truth. But her answer seemed to satisfy Scorpius, at least for now.

Scorpius followed Albus to the Slytherin table as Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table next to her friend Jayden. She propped her backpack up against a leg of the bench, the letter from Audrey poked out of the front pocket. Her spirits immediately lifted, and the two Quidditch-loving friends were quick to strike up a conversation. After they had eaten most of the food on the shiny silver plates, Jayden mentioned a topic Rose had been trying so hard to avoid.

"Hey I saw you talking to Audrey earlier, " Jayden began, "It looked like she gave you a paper, what was that all about? She's not bullying you, is she" Audrey was infamous among many students for numerous cases of bullying. Rose knew it would be impossible to hide anything from Jayden no matter how much she hated telling anyone, Jayden was her best friend and she deserved to know. Rose nodded. Jayden was furious. Not at Rose, never at Rose. But at Audrey. That's what had been bothering Rose. She was Audrey's new victim, and hell knows what Audrey was capable of. The two girl's conversation escalated quickly

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jayden demanded.

"I… I didn't want to worry anyone, especially Albus and Scorpius. I can handle Audrey on my own." That last sentence didn't come out as confident-sounding as Rose had wanted it to.

"I'll kill her!" yelled Jayden as loud as she could without letting anyone else hear. Jayden was extremely protective of her friends. Rose put her hands up motioning to Jayden to calm down.

"Jayden, I'm fine." said Rose seriously. "Dont worry. And that envelope is nothing." Rose added.

"Rose this is serious. Have you seen what Audrey did last year to that first year Nicholas Hornbea? Audrey got suspended for a month, and Nicholas is still in St. Mungos Hospital. I'm telling you don't open that letter. There could be something dangerous in there. I don't want you to get hurt." Jayden's comment spoke to Rose's head. Rose was thoroughly scared. She spun around on the bench to grab her backpack off the floor to check on the letter, but it was gone. Rose frantically dug through the bag. Jayden helped. They spread the bag's contents out on the table. Books, a hair brush, a purse, old papers, some pencils, a granola bar, but no letter.

"This is bad." Jayden stared at Rose.

 **Aaaaand as always, my favorite, a cliffhanger! XD Hope you enjoyed! And thank you so much for the kind reviews! That really made my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This picks up right where Chapter 3 left off. I'm trying my best to update every weekend, but between school and dance class it's a little difficult. But as always, comment if you have any ideas for the story and I hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 4. Ashes of a Knife_

Rose looked back at Jayden realizing the seriousness of the problem.

"I'm gonna go see if Albus or Scorpius know what happened to it."

"Good idea." Replied Jayden. The two girls slid over the bench and made their way through the crowds of students to the Slytherin Table. Rose suddenly spotted them.

"Have you…" She stopped mid-sentence, trying to let her brain process the scene that was in front of her. The letter was lying, open, on the table. Ashes from something were scattered around it. Albus had a horrified look on his face, and Scorpius was holding the side of his head in his hand. Blood was seeping through his fingers from a long, fine cut down the side of his face.

Jayden ran up behind Rose.

"Hey Albu-" She stopped dead when her eyes caught the sight.

"What happened!" Rose demanded. Albus frantically explained the situation.

"I… I, took the letter when you weren't looking."

"You what?!" Rose yelled.

"I only wanted to make sure it wasn't anything harmful! I didn't want Audrey to hurt you like she did Nicholas, and so we uh… opened it and…"

"And?!" Rose was starting to panic.

"And this like knife thing levitated out of the letter and slashed Scorpius across the face, and then just like burnt up!" Albus knew that sounded slightly insane, but it was the truth. Rose thought to herself. 'So that's why there were ashes on the table.' But the ashes from the knife were the least of her worries. Rose looked at Scorpius. His cut looked like it would leave a pretty good scar. Rose sat down next to him, picked up a tissue and began to gently dab at the cut. Scorpius winced from the pain, but allowed Rose to continue wiping off the blood. Rose looked over her shoulder to Jayden.

"Go get Professor McGonagall." Rose ordered. Jayden nodded and rushed off to the teachers table at the front of the great hall.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" Rose set down the tissue and looked at Scorpius with her concerned brown eyes.

"I'll be fine" He said simply. "Better it was me than you" His grey eyes met with Rose's. Rose blushed a little. But their moment was cut short when they heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Oh my goodness!" was the first thing she said. "Mr. Malfoy, you'd better get up to the hospital wing before that gets infected, and Albus if you wouldn't mind going with." The two boys stood up without a comment and made their way through the double doors of the Great Hall and up a twisting flight of stairs to the hospital wing. "Now can either of you explain what just happened?" McGonagall sternly asked Jayden and Rose. The two girls exchanged worried glances and said in sync,

"It's a long story."

"Well then you'd better start explaining." Professor McGonagall straightened her back and Rose began with the letter on the train, and Jayden chimed in with the explanation of how Scorpius ended up with the cut on his face. When the girls had finished the story, Professor McGonagall stared at them aghast.

"Girls, you should have come told me as soon as you got the letter."

"We're sorry Professor."

"What Audrey did isn't enough for her to be expelled…"

"What?!" Yelled both girls in unison.

"But she will be receiving detention for the rest of the year, and If she does anything else, please tell me immediately. Alright?"

"Yes professor." Rose and Jayden bowed their heads, as McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away swiftly. Rose swallowed and looked at Jayden. Now all they had to do was wait for the right moment to bust Audrey, and get her expelled. Surely it couldn't be that hard. Right?

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I really wanted to get this updated. Anyways, sorry it got kinda violent, and I'll try to update some time this week to make up for the short chapters. Hope you guys have a good day and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! It really makes my day! :D I felt bad for the super short chapters so I decided to give you Chapter 5 a little early. I know the chapters are short, so I'll work on making them longer. This is my first fanfiction, so understand it's not exactly the most well written. But thank you so so so much for reading it anyways, and have a super awesome great day!**

 _Chapter 5. Clues in the Pages_

Over the course of the next few days, there had been two things hanging around in Rose's head. First, was what and when would Audrey do something to get expelled? Second was "why me?" What was it that made Audrey hate her so much? Rose's mind tended to drift off to these questions a lot in class, and at the moment, it proved a particularly bad time to be doing so. She was currently in Professor Binns History of Magic class. Infamous among all Hogwarts students for being the most boring class, even for the best of students.

"Rose?" Professor Binns tedious voice echoed in the classroom. Rose was too busy wrapped up in her own thoughts to care much about what Professor Binns was saying.

"Rose?" He repeated, this time loud and clear. The voice was just strong enough to cut through the surface of Rose's thoughts.

"Huh?" Rose looked up.

"As I was saying Rose, would you mind explaining to the class three major results of the Goblin Revolt of 1504"

"Oh um…" Rose began. Realizing she hadn't even bothered to open her book she frantically flipped through the pages. Professor Binns, although a ghost, tapped his foot on the ground until he made up his mind and said

"Nevermind." And went on talking about the Goblin Revolt of 1504.

Rose was thankful he had given up, because as she was flipping through the History of Magic textbook, a slip of paper had fallen out and floated gracefully to the floor. Rose slowly bent over and grasped it between her pointer and middle finger with a small creak of her chair.

It was black and white photo of a man, with dark eyes that looked like they had a story behind them. The corner of the paper was bent from being shoved inside the textbook, and across the photo in smudged maroon ink was a stamp of the letters AKBN and the symbol of the Ministry of Magic. Next to the photo was the name Mitchell Parkinson. The man's last name sent off a spark in Rose's brain. Rose anxiously looked at the clock. Her eyes burned as she intensely watched the second hand tick down to lunch. She had to show Jayden the picture. It had to mean something.

Just minutes later Rose spotted Jayden across the courtyard. She ran as fast as she could with a book bag painfully bouncing around at her side, and the photo in hand.

"Jayden!" Rose yelled, panting, to get her attention. "Jayden!"

Jayden looked up in curiosity and set her eyes on Rose sprinting towards her.

"Ahhh!" Rose shrieked as her book bag slid off her shoulder and landed with a thud on the ground, tripping Rose and sending her to the ground.

"You alright?" Jayden chuckled at her friend as she helped Rose collect her books from the grass. Rose dusted the dirt off the palms of her hands which thankfully for the most part stopped the fall.

"Haha ya." Rose responded, out of breath.

"Is there something you needed to tell me?" Jayden asked, as any regular person would, if there friend had been running towards them and shouting their name. Rose took a seat on the marble and stone bench and proceeded to hand her the photo.

"Look at the name. Parkinson. Like Audrey Parkinson." Rose leaned over as she watched Jayden scan the picture. "Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know" Was Jayden's obvious reply. "But I think I know someone who does."

"Oh yeah? Who?" This was something Rose didn't expect. She was curious with Jayden's conclusion.

"Your mom." Rose chuckled. "No I'm serious! This has the Ministry of Magic seal on it. Your mom is the Minister for Magic, she's bound to know who he is or if he's even related to Audrey. But Rose, why do you even care?"

"Because! Maybe it will explain why Audrey hates me so much."

"That's highly unlikely, but I'll help you figure it out if you want. Besides, I'm curious to know what AKBN means."

"Me to." Rose concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! It means so much to me! I try my best to update every weekend, sorry this is a few days late. I wanted to update on Saturday, but I didn't have time. And I'm sorry the chapters are so short. Anyways, as always, please review, I would love some constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this weeks update.**

 _Chapter 6. A Partial Plan_

That night, after Rose and Scorpius had finished doing homework in the library, Rose met Jayden in the dormitory by the fire to write Hermione a note. When Rose entered though the portrait hole, Jayden was already lying on her stomach, with a spare piece of parchment in front of her, waiting for Rose to set quill and ink to it. Rose took a seat on a couch cushion on the floor. She slid the paper over to herself, and wrote in dark blue ink " _Dear Hermione,"_

"How should I begin?" Rose looked up at Jayden.

"Um, just say you found it, and you want to know who he is. It's a strange request, but I think she'll understand it's just random."

Half an hour later, they had completed the note and managed to tip toe up to the owlery and send Jayden's brown owl off to Hermione. On the way back the made sure that the coast was clear before exiting, but had to take the long route because luckily Jayden spotted Peeves around the corner before he spotted them, but that didn't mean that they had avoided all danger. Just across the hall, who should they happen to bump into but Audrey. Audrey was just as surprised to see Rose as she was to see Audrey.

"What's that?" Audrey spat, setting her dark green eyes on the photo in Jayden's hand. Before Jayden could answer, Audrey lurched forward and pulled the letter from her grasp with little difficulty.

"Where did you get this" Audrey said, her voice was dead serious.

"I found it." responded Rose, "In a History of Magic text book." Rose grabbed the photo back.

"How did it get there?" Audrey muttered to herself. "It's mine. Give it back." Audrey said, this time actually audible. Rose wasn't quite ready to hand it over. She still wanted to know what Audrey had to do with the photo.

"Who is that man?" Rose asked casually.

"My dad." Audrey answered, to Roses surprise. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like it back if you are done interrogating me." Audrey spat bossily. Rose figured Audrey wouldn't be too keen to answer any more questions, so she held it out for Audrey to take. She took the photo and walked swiftly down the hall, brushing Rose's shoulder on the way past. Jayden and Rose continued their walk across the hall and through the portrait hole and up to their room. As soon as their head hit the pillow, they were out like a light.

Exactly one week since they had sent the letter, Jayden's familiar brown owl returned with Hermione's response. It read

 _Dear Rose,_

 _That man is Mitchell Parkinson. Audrey Parkinson's dad. You may know Audrey from school. AKBN stands for Azkaban, I unfortunately had to send him to Azkaban this past spring for a mass Muggle killing. I believe he's innocent, but the court voted against know how much I hate sending people to Azkaban. Why the sudden interest in ministry work? I hope you're having as good a time at Hogwarts as I did. Miss you!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"AKBN means Azkaban! Gosh I'm so oblivious sometimes." Rose said, as she finished reading the letter. Jayden giggled, then had a sudden realization.

"Rose, I think I know why Audrey has been bullying you! You're mom sent her dad to Azkaban!"

"You're right!" Rose was shocked at Jayden's logical thinking. Rose was usually the one to connect the dots.

Jayden continued. "And if we prove him innocent, we'll be saving his life and get Audrey to stop being a bully!"

"Jayden that's brilliant!" Rose was thrilled they now had a partial plan.


End file.
